Missing You
by CB-Babe
Summary: When you lose someone you love, how do you deal with it? Mitchie, unfortunately, has to find out. They were suppose to be together forever but sometimes fate isn't always so nice. SUMMARY SUCKS! Just read! Gets better after Chapter 2.. SMITCHIEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Today it has been two years since an amazing person was taken from the Earth. This guy meant the world to me. && this story has been written in Loving Memory of my brother****. You have inspired me. You're time here was short but every smile with you is unforgettable && every adventure is memorable. TeQuiero,**

**I apologize for any OOC-ness ahead of time.**

'I can't believe you did that!' laughed Nate.

'I didn't know it was illegal! I didn't think it was that big of a deal.' Explained Jason sheepishly.

'Dude. You can't just steal street signs. Even if it does say your girlfriend's name.' Nate said slowly, talking to Jason as if he was a child.

'Well whatever. I guess I know that now. But seriously how cool was it that the street was Ella Boulevard Like what are the odds?' Jason exclaimed.

Nate simply shook his head and laughed.

'Thanks for bailing me out, man.' Jason said.

'You're Welcome, Bro. You're just lucky i turned 18 last week.' Nate replied, with a chuckle at the end.

'Yeah. So Thanks again. I think I'm gonna go head the hay.'

'Alright Man. See you in the morning.' Nate said as he walked towards his room.

Just then the phone rang. Jason started to walk back to answer the phone. 'Nah Man. Just let it ring. We can just listen to the message in the morning.' Nate said.

'True.'

So both Jason and Nate continued to make their way to their bedrooms, when the answering machine started.

'This is Riverside Hospital calling regarding Shane Grey....'

They didn't need to hear the rest of the message, both raced to answer the phone.

Nate answered it.

'Hello? Hello? Who is this?' Nate asked quickly.  
'This is Dr. Carter from Riverside Hospital. I have a car crash victim in here who had a diver's lisence registered to Shane Grey. Do you know him?'

'Yes, I know him. Is something wrong?' Nate asked, getting annoyed with the fact that the doctor hasn't told him is Shane was okay or not.

'Well as of right now he's in critical condition. I'm going to need you to come down here and identify that this is indeed Shane Grey.'

'Okay I'll be down there soon.' Nate said as calmly as he could. Because who could honestly be calm when they just found out their best friend and practically brother was in critical condition.

He found out directions and hung up. This whole time Jason had been waiting anxiously for Nate to be off the phone and to pass on what the doctor had said.

One look at Nate's agonized expression and Jason knew it was anything but good news.

'I gotta go. I gotta go check on Shane.' Nate said hurriedly trying to get out the door and to Shane as soon as possible.

'Wait! Nate what's going on?' Jason asked, concerned.

'Its Shane. He got into a car accident. I gotta go down there NOW.' Nate explained quickly while trying to put on a jacket and grab his keys.

'What? How did this happen? What's going on?' Jason asked.

'I don't know Jase!' Nate exclaimed, slightly annoyed at Jason.

'Well I'm coming with you! Whatever happens we gotta be there for each other.'

'Okay whatever, man. Let's go.'  
And off they went.

3 hours later.

Both Nate and Jason walked into the house with their shoulders slumped. Nate looked over at Jason and noticed how red his eyes were. He wondered if his own eyes were just at bloodshot. Blood. There had been so much blood. Just thinking about it made Nate shudder. Thinking about how his friend was laying there helplessly, bleeding everywhere made him sick to his stomach. Jason's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

'Did you hear me? I said I think we need to go tell Mitchie now.' Jason said.

'Oh.' was all Nate could reply. He had been dreading this. How could you just tell someone that their boyfriend was dead? That the love of their life was gone? That their soul mate had been taken from them? Nate didn't know how to. But he figured it would be better if she found out now, rather than from some inconsiderate magazine that's just looking for a new headline.

So back to the car they went. The drive to Mitchie's house seemed to last forever. But then again, it seemed as though it came all too quickly.

Jason and Nate got off the car and walked up to the front door of the Torres Residence. They knocked on the door and waiting for someone to answer. A couple minutes had passed and no one had answered. Nate seriously contemplated just leaving. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to go back home and cry. Just as he was about to leave, Jason elbowed him in the side. He looked up and saw the right corner room's light turn on.

Jason and Nate heard feet descending down the stairs and watching as the hall light came on and the front door slowly creaked open. There in front of them stood Connie and Steve Torres.

'Boys do you have any idea what time it is?' Steve asked.

Actually they didn't. Everything had happened so fast and everything in their minds is such a blur.

'We're sorry Mr. And Mrs. Torres.' Jason apologized, sorry that he had woken them up.

'We actually have something to tell Mitchie.' Nate offered. 'It's about Shane...' Nate's voice cracked as he said Shane's name.

'There was an accident.' Jason said. He may not always have common sense but he knew Nate just couldn't handle saying it out loud yet. 'Shane was in an accident.' He explained.

Connie gasped in horror as all the possible outcomes ran through her head. Steve rubbed her sides and made a gesture that indicated to Jason to continue.

'They did everything they could.' Jason Started. 'They tried to save him. And he fought hard, they say. But he just... couldn't make it.' Jason finished.

By the end Connie was bawling and Steve was desperately trying to calm her down.

"¡Oh Dios mío? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" was all she kept saying over and over.

Nate nearly let go everything he was so desperately trying to keep in when he heard Connie's crying.

He knew there was nothing more they could do here. And he knew Steve and Connie had to go tell Mitchie. So Nate and Jason left. They went back to the apartment where 4 hours ago, their only problem was Jason stealing a street sign. Oh how life can change in such a short period of time.

**AN: this is not the end. I still have to upload the funeral in Mitchie's POV. I just want to know what you guys think of this piece! This is my first story and it really hits close to home. Also, since this is my first story I have no idea how this format is suppose to be. Sorry if it's confusing to read. So please review! Also, this will be a SMITCHIE story if people review and ask me to continue! It will include a lot of flashbacks and such. So after the funeral, it will pretty much be set in the past. Let me know what you think! Please Review..! Also, I wrote this all in a matter of like 45 minutes so I apolgize graetly if you think it's awful!**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since her parents had come into her room early one morning with grave looks on their faces. A week had passed since she found out her boyfriend died. A week had passed. And now here she is, getting dressed to go to the funeral of her soul mate.

Mitchie still doesn't understand how it all happened. She doesn't understand how she and Shane could be sending each other random love text one day and the next day, he's just gone.

The funeral passes by as a blur to Mitchie. All she's focused on is the casket in the center in the church. And when they get to the cemetery all she can see is the casket holding her beloved being lowered in the ground.

She wants to leave. She wants to get out of here any way she can. She doesn't want to feel this unbearable pain anymore. The tears just keep on falling and her heart keeps on aching. There's nothing anyone can do to help her. There's no way this pain is ever going to leave.

Somehow she ends up at her house. She's confused as to how she got there. But then again lately she's been so confused about everything. She walks aimlessly around her room looking for a distraction when she trips on something. She bends over and looks at what she has stumbled upon. Mitchie gasps softly as she realizes what it is. It's her "Smitchie Box". It's a box full of random little things from the time her and Shane spent together. Two weeks ago it seemed like a silly little box. But now it means the world to her.

As she slowly falls into the ground and sits down with her arms hugging her knees that are tight by her chest, she opens the box and the memories come at pouring back to her.

**AN: I know it's super short! Sorry! But I was planning on this being way longer adn way more emotional but I just got too emotional involved and I couldn't handle it anymore. She that's all of the funeral you're gonna get. Also, I know there's alot of mistakes in there but I just tried to get this out as soon as I could. This chapter leads into what I have planned for this story from here on out. _THE FLASHBACKS_! Whoooo! I'm super excited to write these! I think you guys are gonna like them. Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie rummaged through the Smitchie box. Thousands upon thousands of memories were resurfacing in her mind. In her hands was a chopstick. Mitchie grinned slightly as the memory of that night started.....

___flashback____________

It was just like any other of the nights where all of the Camp Rock gang got together. Though it happened seldom because everyone lived all of the U.S., when the time finally came for them to kick it and hang out, it was always a blast.

'Man this is bunk.' Sander said.

'I don't even know what that means and I agree.' Jason exclaimed.

'Calmate muchachos. Caitlyn, Nate, and Tess still need to get here. Then we can go.' Mitchie explained.

'Fine.' Sander huffed.

'Where are we going anyways?' Jason asked, suddenly curious.

'That's a secret.' Shane said as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist. Mitchie looked up at Shane and they shared a loving look before Jason interrupted.

'Ummm. Hello. I'm still in the room.' He said.

'Yeah. So am I..!' Sander said.

Mitchie and Shane just laughed at Jason and Sanders childness.

Finally after waiting another 20 minutes the rest of their 'party' arrived.

'Ughhh. Finally! I thought we were going to have to watch Mitchie and Shane suck face all night.' Sander Exclaimed as he answered the door.

Mitchie turned slightly red while Shane just smirked at his friends standing in the front hall.

'Let's go.' Mitchie said, still sort of embarrassed.

'Okay. Let's go.' Shane said as he grabbed her hand.

'Yay! We're off to see the wizard!' Jason bellowed.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

'What? It seemed fun to say.' He tried to explain.

'Sure it did.' Nate said.

They all loaded up into Shane's car and off they went.

The car ride went smoothly, with only one fight over the radio. Sander and Caitlyn were jamming out to 'Live Your Life' by T.I when Jason switched the channel and put on some weird country music he didn't even know. Everyone just stared at him. 'What? I want to have some diversity.' He defended. That was about the only incident that happened and finally they got to their destination.

No one except for Shane knew where they were going.

They all got out of the car and looked around, curious as to where Shane had brought them.

The front of the building had a sign that said 'Mongolian Food.'

Mitchie gasped softly as she remembered just exactly what this place was. This was where Shane had first told her those three words.

She looked over at Shane who had been waiting to see her reaction. She smiled at him her 100 watt smile and he returned on just as equally large.

The whole gang walked into the restaurant and luckily the place was nearly empty, except for an elderly couple on the opposite side of dining room. The waitress led them to the big booth in the corner. Tess, Sander, and Jason sat on one side, Nate and Caitlyn sat on the opposite side of them, and Mitchie and Shane sat on the side

Dinner went by quickly. It was full of smiles and laughter and Shane and Mitchie never let go of each other's hands under the table. The whole gang was walking off, back to the car. Shane and Mitchie were trailing a little bit behind when all of a sudden Mitchie stopped.

She looked up at Shane tilted and placed a soft kiss on Shane's lips, when something poked her in the stomach.

'Owwww. What is that?' Mitchie asked.

She reached into Shane's jacket and to her surprise inside were two chopsticks.

'Ummm. Okay. Do you want to explain why there are chopsticks in your jacket?' Mitchie said.

'Well there for you. Every time you see these chopsticks, I want you to remember I love you. Can you do that for me?' Shane said with a loving smile plastered on his face.

Mitchie simply nodded, and pulled Shane into a deep, passionate kiss.

_________END OF FLASHBACK___________

'I'll always remember.' Mitchie whispered into the air around her. Hoping that maybe, just maybe Shane could somehow hear her. As if on cue, a sudden gust of wind came into her room.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FLASHBACK! IT WAS FUN TO WRITE! :] PLEASE REVIEW..!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm home sick. It sucks. But it gives me time to write! :D Right now I'm watching Camp Rock. HaHa. So now on with the story..! And don't forget to review.**

Mitchie had felt somewhat better as she whispered I love you into the air, but quickly that feeling vanished and another on replaced it. Sadness. She realized she would never hear Shane say those words to her ever again. Just the thought it made her shudder and the reality of it made her heart clench.

'Oh God.' Mitchie said, her lips trembling.

------_'how could this happen.' She thought. 'Why did it have to be him?' 'Why didn't he wear a seatbelt?' 'Didn't he remember he promised to always be here.'_----- All these thoughts ran through her mind.

Tears were freely falling down Mitchie's face. There was nothing anything anyone could do to bring Shane back to her. To his family. There was nothing Mitchie could do to bring him back. And that hurt her. The facts that she was just suppose to accept that Shane was gone forever, made her chest tighten.

She started to look around the room for some tissue because she had mocos all over her face and she really wanted to clean it off. She spotted some right next to the 'Smitchie Box.' She went over to get the tissues and when she got to her bed where they resided, she looked down at her treasured box. She remembered how just 10 minutes ago, looking at those contents made her smile, and how good she felt reliving those memories. So onto her bed she sat, with the tissues on one side and the Smitchie Box on the other side. She randomly pulled out somethin9g from the box and instantly remembered how she had gotten the half torn shoelace.

**---------------Flashback!-----------------  
**Mitchie and Shane walked hand and hand into 'West wick's Lucky Lanes'. They order their lanes and shoes. It was only after they were done paying, Mitchie noticed that there was hardly anyone in the bowling alley.

'How do we always get lucky and no one is ever in the places we are..?' She asked aloud.

'I don't know but I'm glad it always works out like that. I wouldn't want trillions of screaming fans to ruin our date.' Shane replied with a hint of teasing.

'Trillions huh? Well I know one pop star's head that getting a little too big.' She said playfully.

'Babe, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm a ROCKSTAR!' Shane said, stressing on the ROCKSTAR part.

'Okayyyy. Whatever you say.' Mitchie replied boredly.

'Thank you! Now can we just bowl?'

They had been playing for about an hour now. Three families had come and gone while they had been there and surprisingly, Shane was only asked for an autograph twice. It was Shane's turn now to bowl and Mitchie was sitting down on a chair waiting for it to be her turn.

'Go Shane! You can do it!' Mitchie yelled.

'I got a strike!!' Shane exclaimed happily!

'Good job, Shane!'

Shane was doing some sort of victory dance around the bowling alley. As she watched her boyfriend act like a total goof, she was glad there really wasn't any one in the bowling alley. She could just imangine the headlines now 'Shane Grey: Musician or Mad Man.?' She shook her head and laughed slightly at her own silliness. She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't she Shane coming right toward her.

'Mitch! Watch out!' he yelled.

She looked over at him but it was too late.

He crashed into her and they both landed on the floor.

'Awww Man. Do all Rockstars have to be jerks?' Mitchie teased slightly.

'Hey. You finally admitted I'm a rockstar!'

'Yeah well don't get too use to it. I think it was temporarily insanity. I'm still a little dizzy from that fall.'

'Ehhh. You still admitted it.'

'Alright POPSTAR, help me up here.'

Shane gave Mitchie his hand and she was safely off of the floor. Shane looked at the ground and started to laugh loudly.

'I don't know how we did it but somehow your shoelace broke.' He managed to get out between his laughter. Mitchie laughed along with him, because come on Honestly? It was a tad bit funny.

'Whewww. I'm gonna keep this and every time I see it I'm gonna remember you called me a Rockstar.'

'Nahhh. I think I'm gonna keep it and every time I see it, I'm gonna remember you're just another jerky popstar.' Mitchie said in a jokingly manner.

'Well I may be a jerky popstar but at least I'm your jerky popstar.' Shane said with a smile.

'Indeed you are.' Mitchie said and stood on her tippy toes to connect her lips with Shane's.

'But that was a cheesy line. So you're a cheesy, jerky popstar? I guess.' Mitchie inquired.

'Hey! Wasn't that on an episode of Hannah Montana? Cheese Jerky!!' Shane exclaimed.

'Yeah. Thanks for ruining the moment, babe.'

'Sorry.' He said. Then he looked down at Mitchie and whispered 'I Love You.'

'Ditto, Mr. Popstar.'

**----------End of Flashback-----------**

Oh how she wished she could just have her jerky popstar back.

**AN: I hate to do this but I would like at least three reviews before I update again. Plus, my birthday is coming up so consider them as early birthday gifts. :)**


	5. AN!

Okay so here' s the deal.

I started to write this before I was emotionally ready. But I've been dealing with things lately and I feel as though now maybe I can continue with this.

So with that being said, I'm pleased to say that this story with indeed be continued. =D

Although, I can't promise updates everyday, I can give my word and say that I will attempt to update at least once a week IF i get at least three reviews for every chapter. I know it sounds like I'm being a total bitch but I would just like feedback and response so I know I'm not wasting my time.

Also, I feel as though these people's story should be told. So next time you get into a car, you remember to put on a seatbelt. And so my brother isn't just another statistic. I want people to know that those statistics were **real** people. With families and friends. I want people to realize that we aren't promised a FOREVER on earth.

The next chapter should be posted soon..! BUTTTT, I would like to get to 6 reviews before I post it. All ideas suggested will be taken in deep consideration.

Thanks..!

xoxo.

CB-Babe.


	6. Chapter 5

**SUPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER..!  
**

Mitchie had been sitting down by her windowsill staring out at the rain dropping. The sounds of the raindrops falling were mocking her. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _They continue to flow down her window, just as her tears had continued sliding down her face. It had been three months since her beloved passed away. Three months since her soul mate was taken from her. Three months since her family was robbed of happiness. Actually, it had been exactly three months today. This realization had made Mitchie start bawling even more. It seemed like just yesterday that her world was turned upside down but then sometimes it feels as though she hasn't felt his arms around her in eternity. Neither one of those time periods are correct though. Nope. It's been three months. The three longest months of Mitchie's life. It was times like these that there was only one "healthy" thing Mitchie could do to relieve the pain she was feeling. She could only reminisce. And so that's how she ended up laying down on her bed clutching a photo strip of her, Shane, and Ryleigh.

"_Come on Mitch! Let's go! You're taking forever!" Shane whispered yelled up towards where Mitchie was. He looked down at Ryleigh and whispered to the sleeping form her was carrying "Your mommy is so slow."_

_Mitchie appeared at that moment. "Hey! I heard that." She said._

_Shane let out a little chuckle. "Well I only speak the truth." He replied._

_Mitchie then stuck out her tongue at him and made her way out the door._

"_Gosh Shane. You're taking forever. Hurry up." Mitchie teased, seeing as how now she was ahead of him, already practically in the car._

_Shane smiled softly and started walking toward the car._

_Thirty minutes later, Shane and Mitchie had finally reached their destination. The good old Los Angeles County Fair. _

"_Oh My Gosh!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Look at all this! I haven't been here in like forever.!"_

"_I know! It's so awesome. I can't wait for Ryleigh to wake up and see all of this!" Shane said._

"_Babe, she's only 4 months old. I highly doubt she's actually gonna know what's going on" Mitchie told Shane._

"_Of course she will! She's Ryleigh Grey! Need I say more?" Shane replied in a way that couldn't be deciphered as to if he was kidding or serious._

"_Alright. So what do you wanna do first", Mitchie asked as she pushed Ryleigh's stroller as they walked past by games._

_At that exact moment, little gurgle noise started coming from Ryleigh's stroller. Mitchie opened the top a little to see if Ryleigh was really awake._

"_Well, look who decided to join the fun" Mitchie said as she picked up her daughter from out of the stroller._

"_Hey, Baby Girl. You wanted to come and see all the fun stuff huh?" Shane said to Ryleigh._

_She just put her head into the crook of Shane's neck._

"_I'm guessing she's a little tired still." Mitchie said._

"_Yeah. I think so." Shane replied. "For now, let's just go eat or something. I'm kinda hungry."_

"_Shane you're always hungry, but okay. I want some pepinos!" Mitchie said excitedly._

"_You're so cute when you speak spanglish." Shane said teasingly._

"_Hey. Leave me alone." Mitchie said, sticking her tongue out again._

"_One day, your tongue is gonna fall off if you keep doing that." Shane said in a 'serious voice.'_

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take." Mitchie replied._

"_Well I kinda like you tongue so I suggest you stop doing that." Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear._

_Mitchie gasped softly. "Shane!" She shrieked. "Our daughter is right here! Not to mention like trillions of other people." She whispered back in a what was supposed to be a scolding voice._

"_Sorry Mitch." She said as he kissed her neck softly._

_A small moan rolled out from between Mitchie's lips again. "Shane. You really gotta stop." She groaned._

"_Fine. I'll stop…. For now." Shane told Mitchie._

_Mitchie shot him a glare. "Let's just go get some food." She said._

_A meal and two diaper changes later, the little Grey Family was walking around the fair, enjoying themselves when something caught Mitchie's eyes._

_She started to walk towards a photo booth, dragging Shane, who was holding Ryleigh, with her._

"_Let's take pictures!" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked so excited, Shane just couldn't say no, so the three of them sat down in the photo booth. After 5 different poses, they waited for their pictures to come out of the little slot that should eject the photo strip. Finally after what seemed like forever, they got their pictures and made their way over to the rides._

_There weren't any rides that allowed a four month old to get on so Shane suggested they go play some games. At the end of the day, Shane had won 4 giant stuffed animals, two for his little princess and two for Mitchie. As they were starting to exit, Mitchie saw a small boat like ride that went around a lake. She went and checked to make sure Ryleigh could get on, and when they got the OK, the Grey Familia was waiting in line to go onto the little boat and once they got on, and Mitchie looked over at Shane, who was holding Ryleigh, and she couldn't believe how lucky she got. Shane noticed Mitchie looking at him and pulled her into a hug and whispered "I love you"._

**I couldn't think of an ending. && I'm really sorry if this is complete crap. My heart just wasn't into it because I'm feeling very discouraged with the lack of reviews. :/  
Hopefully, I get some more. Please. I'd rather get reviews than just to be added to your alerts. so... REVIEW POR FAVOR..! :]**

**Also, I'm sorry if you don't like my introduction to Ryleigh, but she's been planned in my head all along. I just couldn't find a way to make her known. I'm still not happy with this but I set a goal for me to have it up by 3:30 so I only have like 15 more minutes until my deadline. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSIM IS WELCOME..!**

**Also I need your votes;  
Next chapter should be about:**

**a) Shane meeting Mitchie's family for the first time**

**b) Ryleigh, Mitchie, and Shane.**

**c) NO FLASHBACK, just how Mitchie is dealing with life without Shane raising Ryleigh.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**read&review. :D**

Little whimpers broke Mitchie out of her little trip down memory lane. She looked over at the clock that read 11:00PM in big bold letters and she couldn't believe how long she had been thinking about the day at the fair. She got up and followed the whimpers that were getting closer to her with each step she took. Finally she was in front of her daughter's room and slowly pushed the door open. Once the door was open she saw Ryleigh standing up in her crib with little tear streaks on her tiny cheeks.

"Hey Baby Girl," Mitchie told the child as she picked her up from the crib. "What's all the fuss about? Huh?"

Ryleigh looked up at Mitchie, just staring at her. "No Cry Mommy," Ryleigh finally said.

Mitchie looked confused for a minute, until she realized her appearance must have been that of a sad person. She smiled softly, thinking of how Shane was right and their daughter was more advanced than most babies her age.

"Well Ry, sometimes it's okay to cry." Mitchie told the child as they made it back into Mitchie's room and headed to the bed.

Ryleigh looked deep in thought for a minute before she finally looked up and said "I love you, Mommy."

Mitchie looked at Ryleigh, wondering what brought on that sudden little I LOVE YOU.

"I love you too, Leigh." She finally said, realizing that it didn't matter what brought on the sudden words.

"I love Daddy." Ryleigh announced next.

Now that was something really random.

"What?" Mitchie said, really confused now. It's not like she never talked about Shane to Ryleigh but it was usually at night, in the form of fairytales where Shane would be the Prince and Mitchie would be the Princess. That was the only time Mitchie got to have a Happily Ever After.

"I love Daddy." Ryleigh repeated, holding up a picture Mitchie hadn't noticed on the bedside table.

Mitchie gently took the picture from Ryleigh and looked at it,

It had been from about 3 years ago when Mitchie and Shane had gone to visit Mitchie's extended family.

Mitchie snuggled closer and whispered to Ryleigh, "Wanna hear a story about Mommy and Daddy?"

Ryleigh smiled a huge grin, identical to Mitchie's when she was really happy, and nodded yes.

"Okay. Well one time Daddy decided he wanted to go see Grandpa Midnight,"

"_Come on, Mitchie. They can't be that bad." Shane said as he watched Mitchie walk around frantically, pacing back and forth._

"_You wouldn't understand! Your family is normal!" Mitchie exclaimed._

_Shane laughed softly and fell back onto his bed in their hotel room._

"_I knew coming here was a bad idea." Mitchie muttered._

"_I'm serious. How bad can they be? Obviously not much because your mom's normal and you're somewhat normal." Shane said._

"_Hey! I'm totally normal!" Mitchie said._

"_Well then let's go meet your totally normal family." Shane said with a smile practically dragging a very reluctant Mitchie along with him._

_Thirty minutes later and the young couple had pulled up to Mitchie's aunt's house._

"_It's not too late to leave, you know." Mitchie said in an almost begging voice._

_Shane just laughed and shook his head._

"_Mitch. You're not getting out of this. Why don't you want to see your family?" Shane inquired._

"_I do wanna see them. I just don't want you to." She admitted. Shane looked at her with a confused and kind of hurt look so she continued, "It's just… They aren't like your family. Your family and My family are polar opposites. You have such a perfect family. I don't want you thinking less of me because of my messed up family." Mitchie finally confessed._

"_Mitchie Torres. I love you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever make me not love you or think less of you." Shane said and gave Mitchie's hand a reassuring squeeze._

_Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded, saying that she was ready._

_They walked out of the car and across the street to Mitchie's Nino's house. They walked up to the front door and Shane was about to knock when Mitchie stopped him._

"_It'd be pointless. No one ever knocks. Besides, everyone is probably in the back." Mitchie explained._

_Shane nodded and opened the door. "After you, My Lady." He said as he held the door open for Mitchie._

_Mitchie walked through the door and was welcomed by the familiar sights and sounds of her family._

"_This is what you were worried about me seeing?" Shane asked Mitchie, confused. So far, everything seemed normal to him. There were a couple of young kids playing with blocks in the den and an old lady in the corner rocking chair._

_Just as Mitchie was about to reply, the door flew open and a few of her trillions of cousins came in._

"_Dick. Whatever. That hyna was fucking fine!" The tall bald one said._

"_Yeah. She was also my girl's little sister, Lalo." A shorter one with a clean fade said._

"_Hook It up, Primo!" The one named Lalo said._

"_Ugh. Can you both shut up, please! She wasn't even cute." A petite brunette exclaimed._

_Shane and Mitchie stood there awkwardly trying to find a right time to make their presence known._

_Deciding that there was no time like the present, Mitchie cleared her throat._

_All three heads looked up, and for the first time noticed Mitchie and Shane in the room._

"_Oh My God! Mitchie! I didn't know you were coming!" The petite brunette was the first to speak._

"_Hey Mari! Yeah Umm. It was kind of a spur of the moment." Mitchie replied._

_Shane cleared his throat, just like Mitchie had moments again. Reminding Mitchie that the whole point of this trip was so he could get to know her family better._

"_Oh Right! Mari, this is my boyfriend, Shane." Mitchie said, introducing them. "And Shane, this is my cousin Marisol."_

"_Nice to meet you, Marisol." Shane said extending his hand for Marisol to shake._

"_You too." Marisol said with a smile. "Eeekk!" She squealed. "You realize like everyone is here right? They're gonna eat him alive." She said._

"_Oh My Gosh. You too?" Shane exclaimed._

"_She tired warning you and you still came?" Marisol asked Shane. "Brave Man."_

"_Oh Come on, Sol. It's not gonna be that bad. Not everyone is here." Mitchie said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else._

"_Come on. You just saw Lalo, which means he brought Chico, which means Tia Lupe is here, which means she brought Val, which means Tio Carlos is here with his family, which means T.J is here, so that means his kids are here, and their kids are here, so probably Nikko came and brought his kids. So chances are Nita and Esmer are here. And you know what that means." Marisol said all in one breathe._

"_Okay. Still that's not everyone." Mitchie tried reasoning._

"_That's not everyone.. YET!" Marisol said._

"_Mitch, if you don't want to be here. Let's just go introduce me to your grandpa, and then we can leave." Shane said._

"_Meeting Midnight? Whoa. You really are brave." Marisol said._

"_Mari, can you just go. I'll go catch up with you later." Mitchie asked softly._

"_Suit yourself. I think I hear Chris coming in anyways, I need some vodka in my system." And with those words, Marisol walked out of the room._

"_So that was interesting." Shane said. "She's quite umm the character." Shane continued._

"_Yeah well she's actually one of quiet ones." Mitchie said. She looked up at Shane and grabbed his hand. "Alright, Pop star, let's go." She said leading him outside._

"_Speaking of that, not that I just assume all girls freak out over me, but it's like she didn't even know who I am." Shane said._

"_Cause she probably doesn't. Pop isn't really her style." Mitchie explained._

_Shane's mouth shaped into an O and he nodded in understanding._

_Mitchie lead Shane through the massive crowd that was Mitchie's family trying to reach the Mitchie's Grandpa._

"_Ahhh. There he is!" Mitchie said, relieved that she had finally found him._

"_That's your grandpa?" Shane asked, kind of intimidated. In Shane's mind, Grandpa's were suppose to be little old men that always called you Sonny and were always wearing old clothes that looked like they were from the sixties. And Mitchie's grandpa didn't fit that description at all._

"_Yup." Mitchie said with pride evident in her voice._

_Shane hadn't seen Mitchie this upbeat all day._

"_Well then let's go meet him." Shane said, putting on a brave face for Mitchie._

_They reached Mitchie's grandpa in a matter of a couple minutes. This was the moment Shane had been looking forward to and dreading at the same time._

"_Hi Grandpa!" Mitchie exclaimed and hugged the man tightly._

"_What in god's name are you doing here, Mija?" Her grandfather replied._

"_It's a party, Grandpa." Mitchie said.'_

"_Well shit. I know that. Why are you here in town?" He said._

"_Cause Grandpa, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Or actually he wanted to himself." Mitchie explained and pulled Shane forward._

"_Why the hell does he want to introduce himself to me?" Mitchie's grandpa asked._

"_Well, sir, because I'm dating your granddaughter and I thought it was only fit that I come and get your approval." Shane said._

"_My name ain't sir. It's John. But boy, you can call me midnight. Everyone else does. You know how I got the name Midnight? It all started back in Detroit around 19.." And the rest of the night, Shane heard all about Mitchie's grandfathers adventures, and Mitchie had to sit through the tall tales she had heard about a thousand times before. Shane was the only one that actually came and asked Mitchie's grandfather for approval, so although Midnight didn't like the fact that Shane came from a different world then theirs, he knew Shane had only the best intentions with his little granddaughter, Michelle Guadalupe Torres._

Mitchie looked down at a now sleeping Ryleigh.

"He misses you." Mitchie whispered into the night talking to her dearly departed. "We all do." She said softly as she planted a soft kiss on Ryleigh's forehead and fell into a slumber sleep where she dreamed of a happily ever after that would never come true for her.

**AN: So Mitchie's family is based off my family. Ahhh. You gotta love Mexican parties. =) I had wanted this to be way longer but I'm tired and sick so I'm just gonna leave it at that. Please review.**

**Oh and Also, I saw that someone had posted a story today about Shane meeting Mitchie's family. This is no way an idea stolen. This is all up from my noggin. Ha. That's all I gotta say. && I'll be posting apicture of "Ryleigh" up soon.  
**


End file.
